The present invention relates to animal pelting apparatus and method of use, and more particularly to a hydraulically-operated pelt pulling machine for hygienically and effectively removing the pelt from an animal carcass such that damage to the carcass exterior and grain strain to the pelt are minimized.
Various methods for removing the pelt from animals such as sheep, goats, beef stock and pigs are known in the art. Typically, these methods employ apparatus using drum rollers and chains to facilitate removal of the pelt from the carcass. Accordingly, extensive "working up" or preparatory cutting by human operators is required prior to the actual pelt stripping or pulling step. For removal of some animal pelts, and in particular sheep or lamb pelts, the animal must be worked up a sufficient amount so that the pulling apparatus does not damage the fell to ensure that the skinned carcass is left in a substantially undamaged condition. Besides being more visually pleasing to the eye, a damaged skinned carcass is worthless if deemed nonhygienic.
Therefore, in order to meet stringent hygiene requirements, great care must be exercised during working up and pelt removal to ensure that the fell is not torn and that the pelt does not contact the skinned carcass once it is pulled from the animal. Thus, it is desirable to remove an animal pelt with a minimum amount of working up performed on the animal carcass. Further, it is desirable that the pelt be removed in such a fashion so that it remains in a usable condition and does not exhibit visible signs of damage such as grain strain.
A further desirable attribute of an animal pelting apparatus is high throughput with a minimum amount of human intervention so that the pelting apparatus may be practically implemented in conventional high volume meat packing facilities.
An improved animal pelt pulling apparatus and method of use which incorporates these features and attributes and which are effective to function as described above constitutes an object of this invention.